


Snippets of Nerima

by Stenrik



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stenrik/pseuds/Stenrik
Summary: Short stories about things happening around the cast of Ranma 1/2. Set after the end of the series if not stated otherwise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cologne sighed as she picked up the telephone to make a call for the fifth time today. The number dialed in for the Tendo dojo, it would be the second time she called them today.

“Hello, Tendo Residence.” Answered the voice of Nabiki.

“Hello Nabiki, It’s me Cologne, I was wondering if maybe Shampoo had dropped by? She still hasn't showed up since the last time I called a few hours ago and I'm honestly getting worried.”

“Hmm, I can’t say I've seen her today. But i can ask Ranma about it.”

“While you do that, could you also tell Son in law that they have a shift here in 15 minutes.”

“Can do! Have a good afternoon Cologne.” Said Nabiki, and with that the phone call was over.

The 15 minutes went by slower than they had any right to, but just at the clock hit 3pm Ranma was through the door dressed in the Neko Hanten uniform. Ever since they had come back from China a few months ago Ranma and the fiancées had made up it seemed, and Shampoo no longer pursued Ranma in the way she had before. Cologne still wasn't sure what had happened there, but the kids were actually getting along for once, and she had to admit it was a nice change of pace.

Having cleaned all the tables so they were ready for the coming rush she headed in to the kitchen to see how Ranma was doing. She watched the pigtailed martial artist walk between the stove and counter keeping an eye on the broths simmering and preparing the different condiments. As Cologne kept watching she noticed something, every time Ranma walked past the cabinets between the stove and the fridge, where she kept her biggest pots, their pigtail stood up like a scared cat's tail.

Realisation hit Cologne and she hopped her way over to the cabinets and opened the door and immediately she heard what could only be described as a mix of snoring and purring. Locating the pot where the sound was coming from and brought it out onto the floor.

Inside was her sleeping great granddaughter in her cat form, curled up neatly in a circle around what seemed to be a small plush, a small plush that smelled of catnip!

“So that's where you’ve been all day!”

“Whatcha mean you old ghoul?” Ranma asked confused.

“I found our wayward kitten! Now go and see if the furo is warm, so I can go and have a talk with her.”

As Ranma went upstairs she looked once more to the sleeping cat that was her great granddaughter.

“I guess the cat instincts to sleep anywhere were to strong for even you my dear” she said with a fond tone, and then started walking to the bathroom to give Shampoo the rude awakening Cologne thought she deserved.


	2. After therapy

Nodoka sat patiently in the waiting room at the therapist's office, waiting for Ranma's session to be over. After she had first heard about her poor child’s fear of cats she had been concerned, and when she learned that Ranma all but in body became a cat when exposed to the felines for too long, she had decided to get them the help they needed. 

After six months of sessions they had started with exposure therapy, and while nerve wracking for both her and Ranma in the beginning, it had seemed to pay off. Just as she was about to pick up another magazine, the office door opened and the doctor stepped out, a younger woman named Rie Kawai, who had graduated only a few months before Ranma's sessions started but was very much deserving of all the praise she had gotten from her peers. Only the best would do for her family.

“Ah, Dr.Kawai! How did today's session go?” She asked eagerly.

The doctor looked up from her notepad and smiled. “Today's session went very well, Ranma is really showing improvement! And except for some nervousness at first meeting the cats there seems to be no more lingering fear.” 

Nodoka took in what the doctor had said and a genuine smile spread across her face. “I'm so proud of them! I can’t believe how much progress has been done since we started coming here, you truly have been a blessing for all the help you’ve done!”

“Oh no need to thank me.” Rie said, “I was only doing my work. But the compliment is appreciated.” 

“Moving on to Ranma’s cat personality.” Doctor Rie said while turning the page on her notes. “It seems it has become so ingrained to them that it hasn’t disappeared with the fear. And the trigger to it seems to be mostly being around cats or excitement. But the good news is that it isn’t as much of a different personality anymore, in the sense that they remember what happens.” 

“I guess it’s not too bad.” Nodoka said with a chuckle, “We’ve been noticing it at home too, Ranma is a lot more cuddly and even purrs! It is quite adorable if i may say so.”

“It is quite fascinating.” Doctor Kawai responded with a slight giggle. “But, I shouldn’t keep you waiting anymore, Ranma is in the other room taking a nap.”

As Nodoka walked in she first couldn’t see her child, but the loud purring coming from a pile of pillows revealed a very content young martial artist cuddled around some kittens and their mother. Her child no longer being deathly afraid of cats, and being more affectionate and cuddly with their family and friends. She couldn’t be more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranma is such a cat even when not in canon, and i suspect them coming more to terms with it will only make them even more catlike :3c


End file.
